The Spirit of Evil--- A Gone Parody
by RusticWolfxx
Summary: What will happen when the FAYZ crew decide to spend the weekend all alone in the Dark and creepy forest of LyonGlen? *Answer: NOTHING GOOD! Comedy with all your favourite characters from gone! Pairings of Caina and Sastrid!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Well since I have been writing loads of really serious fic's lately they all got really depressing! So… I decided to come up with a kind of comedy/ parody/ WIERD story! Btw this is a whole new style for me and it is not at all ment to be serious, just a bit of fun! So please review or pm and tell me what you think!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was Astrid's stupid idea again! Meet at LyonGlen forest and have f-u-n (not the way I see it!)- since Caine will be there and we all no what that means! All of us were supposed to turn up at 4pm sharp at the big mossy entrance and haul our old leaky two man tent up to the top of a muddy hill surrounded by trees and rivers! What fun, a weekend with Lana, Caine, Astrid, Sam, Quinn, Drake and I stuck in the middle of nowhere!  
So once we had set up the TINY tent and sorted through all our stuff we realised that only Astrid and Lana had brought sleeping bags and no-one had brought any FOOD! (Apart from Quinn and his many packets of pickles, of course!)  
Oh no! Not a weekend in the deserted forest with no food, warmth or lipgloss! We were starving for a start since none of us liked pickles, not even Quinn who had brought them, the stupid idiot!  
So off we set into the forest, Drake armed with his favourite rifle and Caine constantly trying to grab my hand, I mean seriously! the kid just can't get it into his thick little head that at this moment in time, I am not interested! As we are walking there was a loud shriek from the left, it came from some maniac who was sprinting across the path from us waving a sharpened stick around in the air, she was soon followed my a second screaming, mad girl also carrying a stick. They seamed to realise us at the same time and halted in their tracks at the sight of Drake,s gun, mouths gaping open like a pair of fish. Before I was able to put on my signature smirk and 'read' them Caine decided to go all phsyco and scream, "FOOD!" He grabbed the shot gun out of Drakes steel grip and begun to fire madly at the two trembling teens.  
Bullets flew everywhere, one managing to lodge in the straight haired girls leg. "Ahhhhhh!" She screamed out in pain before falling to the ground. Before Caine could take aim and fire again Sam, Astrid and Drake were all on him in an instance, Drake trying to get his gun back and Sastrid trying to save the brats. "Nooooo! How could you do this to such poor innocent children! It is completely upright and unjust and immoral and-" Astrid was cut off by Drake's muffled kissing noises, I spun on my heal to see him stroking the gun and whispering to it, "don't worry baby, I will never let you go again!" Now that is taking his sadism to a whole new level, I think.  
After about half an hour of trying to calm down the two maniacs who were in shock they looked up at us twice before the yelled, "Oh My God! It's the FAYZ crew! Please can we have your autographs!" After drake signing his all over there school shirts they begged us to let them stay the night in the tent with us, and we agreed. Under one condition, they tell us where some food is.

TheHealerxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey, I am really happy with the amount of reviews this got! So… thanks a million for telling me what you think also if anyone wants me to do more of a certain character or couple please let me know! Anyway… on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't actually know you were ment to do this and I haven't on any of my other stories but ah well… I do most certainly NOT own the Gone Characters, series or plot and also with a little lord of the rings thrown into this chapter; I don't own it either!**

* * *

CH2

We made our way to the river to grab after the two girls told us there was some raw fish to eat swimming around! Yum! When we arrived at the river I nearly turned and headed the other way when I saw another crazy girl with overly long orange hair leaning over the river with a menacing look on her face, before she dived and skilfully caught a wriggling, slimly fish fish in her hands! I was so repulsed as she started to rip it open with her teeth, blood poring down her face as she sat on her two back legs mumbling, "I like them raw and wriggling!" Quinn broke down screaming "No! The fish have rights, you can't eat the sweet little baby fishes!" He started, hyperventilating and fainted. Great one less stupid mouth to feed! Lana stepped over the Golem impersonating girl and kicked Quinn straight into the river for good measure, where he seamed perfectly happy to sleep with the fishes. It was becoming misty and dark, night was falling over the spooky forest of Glenlyon and we just had enough time to catch a few more fish before the sky opened up and rain thundered down, "Oh, god! My perms are soaking!" I screeched and Drake was already running and shouting at us to, "get back to the tent!"

We finally made it back to the tent where we all began fighting because there was only two sleeping bags and it was freezing and raining. Well the first thing was shove all the stick carting maniacs outside and zipping the tent back up, within a few minutes they were pleading us to open up and let them back in. Meanwhile in the tent Sam had opened up his rucksack and was hanging torches up and around the tent, "yay, we have light!" Drake replied sarcastically, "I mean, we may have no food or weapons other than my gun but we have a freakin torch!" Astrid and Sam started cuddling up in the corner and Lana was trying to put her hair into pigtails while Drake was literally stroking his gun with a dangerous glint in his eyes and Caine was staring at me with puppy eyes probably fantasising about me being cold and wanting a 'cuddle'.

After around fifteen minutes everyone was shacking and eyeing up the sleeping bags, so in the end we decided to share the sleeping bags with Sam, Astrid and Lana on one and Caine, Drake and I in the other. 'Well this just got so much better!'


End file.
